


The Case of the Employee Discount

by cottoncandyboys (mik0rin)



Series: A mess™ [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I might end up writing a side DoTa just because I love them way too much, M/M, Yuta and Taeyong are two drama queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/cottoncandyboys
Summary: Mark is too much of a giving person and Taeyong is way too stubborn.





	The Case of the Employee Discount

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kangaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroo/gifts).



> I started writing this yesterday and I honestly don't know how I even finished it already hahaha I was planning the actual thing and decided to write and see if I'd go anywhere and I went to a totally different path X_X so this is kind of a makeup gift for the almost 3 years delay (or is it 4?) to deliver your comissioned work, please do expect the actual work I promised you by the end of the year because I am the worst person ever

It's only a little past six when Mark can be found at the back of the store folding tees and sweaters while Yuta plays on his cell phone instead of working properly.

"You don't get paid to play Candy Crush during your shift," Dongyoung hits Yuta with the strap of a purse, startling him and Yuta almost drops his phone on the floor. "Just go organize the new arrivals at the back since you're not busy."

"I didn't know you were the _manager_ ," Yuta retorts but does as said, Mark snorts to himself as he watches the two, already done with everything he had to do and roaming around the store randomly in search of something to busy himself. Honestly speaking, after six nobody ever passes by so there's nothing to be done.

"Yuta!" Mark averts his gaze from the pile of jeans and widens his eyes, wondering who's being so scandalous. He sees someone with a familiar cherry colored hair running and looking around for the person he just called. Mark's back at being distracted with the pile of jeans that's falling to the left when he feels someone poking his back. "Have you seen Yuta?"

"He's in the inventory," he replies, recognizing the boy but not being able to put a name to the face since he remembers helping him out once when he passed by to buy an overpriced magenta leather jacket. "I can go and call him though."

"Please, do so," the boy says and Mark nods once before walking away from what he was doing and into the place, pulling Yuta with him. He hears a groan going past Yuta's lips when he sees the boy with the cherry hair and wonders if he's a regular because Yuta works from morning to afternoon and maybe he passes by while Mark's at school studying.

"Lee Taeyong, what are you doing here?" Yuta pinches the bridge of his nose and does not seem very pleased upon seeing him. "How did you know I worked here?"

"Uh? I come here once a month to buy clothes?" Taeyong looks at Yuta as though he's grown a second head and Mark's already planning to slip out of the scene to let the two talk - more like have a heated discussion by the way Yuta's closing his fists - by themselves. "I was going to come tomorrow but I saw Youngho's snap story and I saw you in it and what kind of best friend are you that you never told me you work here?"

"You're friends with Youngho?" Yuta throws both hands up in the air in frustration and Mark is definitely not a party involved in the argument but he's still there, watching them talk with underlying interest - he feels a little bad about it but he's also feeling curious to know where this will go.

"Stop trying to change the subject, Nakamoto Yuta, you owe me an explanation," Taeyong jabs a finger at Yuta's chest and that's the moment Mark decides to leave for real, slowly taking steps back but he bumps on the rack and almost brings it down, if not for his fast reflexes. "You!" Taeyong points a finger at Mark and he raises his arms in surprise as though he was caught doing something wrong. "When did Yuta start working here?"

"Less than two weeks ago?" he replies with a question, not really sure because he doesn't keep track of the time his co-workers have been there. Taeyong seems to stop and process some information by the way he drops his arms to his sides and Yuta showcases a triumphant expression on his face.

"Still," he picks up from where he left and Yuta groans once again, already turning his back at him when Youngho - the one who works there for the longest time and the one both were talking about - comes down from the upper floor with a question mark on his face.

"Guys? What's going on?" he looks around in confusion at the commotion and Mark shrugs, not getting what's the point of it at all. "Taeyong?"

"Well, it's nice seeing you here Seo," Taeyong nods at him and turns back to Yuta. "Now, Yuta started working here, at my _favorite_ store I may stress, and didn't even bother to drop me a word about it, can you believe it? Me, your best friend, who you can share the employee discount with."

"Look, Taey- wait, what?" Yuta stops and gives him an outaged look as response instead, Youngho bursts out laughing, standing by Mark's side and giving his friends - Mark assumes they're friends - a sigh and mumbling something that sounds like ' _what did I do to deserve this?_ ' "Youngho works here too, why can't he give you his employee discount?"

"Youngho is not my best friend, you are! I'd feel bad for asking this of him," Taeyong answers and Yuta looks even more outraged now - if that was even possible.

"And you don't feel bad about me?" Yuta screams and even Dongyoung decides to show up, glaring at the two and already nagging Yuta about being professional and polite with customers even if they are your friend.

"Let's ignore them and do something else, pal," Youngho pats Mark's shoulder and walks away. Mark concludes that he has wasted a good ten minutes of his life watching Yuta and Taeyong having the most pointless discussion he has ever had the misfortune of witnessing and, as bad as it is, he feels glad that Dongyoung appeared to put some sense into their heads - even if it is translated as physical harm of some sorts, on this case, a pinch on their arms and a few curse words.

After a minute, Mark sees Taeyong leaving the store and Yuta going back to the inventory while rubbing his left arm, he laughs to himself and hopes this will not be a regular thing.

 

 

Much to Mark's surprise, it does become a regular thing where Taeyong passes by at least once every three days and bothers Yuta for five minutes before he leaves for God knows where.

"Doesn't he get tired of this?" Mark asks Youngho after he had shown a customer where the graphic tees can be found at, feeling proud that he had sorted the socks by color and heard Dongyoung praising the display once he passed in front of it. "I mean, Taeyong because Yuta seems absolutely done."

Youngho bursts out laughing and pats Mark's head.

"Oh Taeyong is really persistent when it comes to buying clothes and saving money, _at the same time_ ," Youngho explains and Mark nods, not sot sure if he can relate because honestly, he doesn't spend too much money on his clothes like he assumes Taeyong does.

"And he came here to buy a jacket that costs over a hundred bucks a few months ago?" he comments and Youngho sighs, shrugging because there's really nothing to be said about that. "He's a really interesting one."

"He just really values his fashion as much as he values his money," Youngho says and points to the entrance when he sees Taeyong leaving the store.

"Can you believe that?" Yuta supports his arms on the dresses rack and looks at the two boys chatting. "He's too persistent, that's why I didn't tell him I landed a job here. Anyway, I gotta go, I have classes in two hours," Yuta doesn't even wait for their replies before he's throwing his apron at Dongyoung's face and leaving the store.

"He really is persistent," Mark nods and Youngho just observes as Mark hums to himself as he organizes the receipts on the drawer. "What does he do to be able to afford these expensive clothes though? He doesn't look like he's much older than you guys."

"He's as old as Yuta and I," Youngho answers Mark, leaning his back on the counter and observing as Mark thoroughly organizes the papers. "Which means he's also a college student but he works the same shift as Yuta at a coffee shop not too far from here. I mean, we get paid almost the same amount and he's a regular person which means his parents don't give him money to spend on luxuries like expensive clothing."

"If he works, where does he even take the time to come here and bother Yuta like that?" Mark asks curiously and puts the organized receipts back in place and watches as Dongyoung walks around the store as though he's looking for something to pick on. "By the way, did you break the news to Yuta that Dongyoung is actually the manager because his parents own this store?"

"No, I did not. Dongyoung seems amused that Yuta treats him like he's just some random part-timer," Mark snorts at that and so does Youngho as he speaks. "Anyway, about Taeyong, he passes here during his break, he's wasting time, honestly."

Mark nods and remains silent, muttering a ' _be right back_ ' to Youngho once he seems a customer entering the store and puts on his best smile while still thinking about how much Taeyong must love buying clothes from this store to be so hung up on an employee discount that he goes out of the way to bother his best friend.

 

 

Different from the usual, this time Taeyong decides to pass by a little earlier than the usual. Mark's had just arrived from school, changed out of his uniform and put on his nametag when he sees Taeyong's extremely attention catching hair and handsome face entering the store during lunch time, another part of the day where the store is not particularly filled with customers because the majority of the people are busy having lunch.

Mark walks around the store, fixing what's out of place because sometimes Yuta's incompetent and does not do his job as he's expected to - and is slowly becoming the bane of Dongyoung's existence. He notices Taeyong looking around in confusion upon not finding his beloved friend and deciding to bother Mark a little.

"Have you seen Yuta?" he asks and Mark closes his eyes for a split second and sighs before he's lifting his head with a friendly grin on his lips.

"It's his break, so he went out for lunch," Mark replies, smile still there and Taeyong scratches the side of his neck with a pout. "He'll be back in like an hour or something close to that."

"Then _my_ break will be over," Taeyong mumbles sadly and Mark laughs softly at the pout on his lips and how disappointed he looks just because he can't bother Yuta today. Something suddenly comes to his mind and Mark sees himself poking Taeyong's arm with the tip of his index finger to get his attention. "Yes?"

"Uh, I know this is weird coming from someone you don't know at all but," Mark nervously looks down at his fingers playing with the sleeve of the shirt wrapped around his waist. "You can have my employee discount if you want to. I mean, I think you're tired of asking this from Yuta and I don't actually buy my clothes at this store so I never used it."

" _Really?_ " Mark feels the astonishment in Taeyong's voice and hands holding him by the shoulders, he looks up to be meet with a pair of hazelnut eyes staring deeply into his. "I _promise_ I'll pay it properly. Thank you _so_ much," he looks down at the nametag and backs up. "Mark. What can I do to repay you for your act of pure kindness for this miserable broke college student?"

"I'm alright, man," Mark slowly takes a step back so Taeyong lets go of him, he's starting to get nervous at the proximity. "I don't need anything, I'm just trying to be a good person like my parents taught me to since it's something that's on my reach."

Taeyong jumps in place in excitement and Mark eyes him warily, wondering why he's so weird but assuming it's a trait of someone who bears with Yuta on a daily basis.

"Thank you, you really just made my entire day. Scratch that, my entire _week_ , month even," Taeyong holds his shoulders again and Mark feels his face getting hot, _especially_ when Taeyong thinks that it's a really damn good idea to hug him out of the blue - really tight if Mark has a saying in it - before running out of the store like he had just won the lottery.

"Will I regret this?" Mark mumbles to himself as he runs a hand to smooth out the front of his T-shirt and go back to work when he sees Dongyoung waving a hand at him and asking him to go where he is.

It's just Monday.

 

 

Saying that Yuta is delighted that Taeyong does not show his face at the store for the entirety of the week is an understatement. If Dongyoung weren't breathing down his neck and picking on everything he did wrong, Yuta would have thrown a party right there.

"Do you think he gave up? He never came to bother me during classes anymore," Yuta says in pure bliss, Mark laughs out loud when he mentions that Taeyong came to pester him even when they were supposed to be studying. How far would someone go just to have some discount on clothing? Yuta groans loudly and throws his hands up in the air while staring at the entrance, Mark already has an idea of what it is - or rather who - but he still turns his head to see Taeyong walking up to them with a big smile plastered on his lips and with something in hand. " _Why are you here?_ "

"I got my paycheck today," Taeyong smiles and hands the cup of whatever he's holding to Mark, the boy looks at Taeyong with a frown, trying to understand why he's making him hold that.

"I'm sorry, I have to work," Mark pushes the cup back to Taeyong's hands and is about to walk away when he's held back by the arm. Yuta gives them a really questioning gaze, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"It's for you," Taeyong puts the cup back on Mark's hand and gives him a smile, Mark gulps and widens his eyes, looking around and seeing Youngho laughing at the red on his cheeks. "I didn't know what kind of drink you'd like, so I made a Caramel Macchiato, I mean, everyone loves it, right?"

"I prefer Espressos," Youngho butts in but Taeyong just makes a face at him, turning his attention back to Mark and smiling some more. Yuta, who remained silent for the whole time - although glaring at Taeyong ever since he stepped foot in the store -, lifts his hand as if asking to be allowed to speak.

"Are you _hitting_ on our Mark?" he looks at Taeyong, half curious and half horrified. Mark turns even redder upon hearing that - also, _our Mark_? - and Youngho has to give the poor boy's back some light pats when he starts coughing.

"No?" Taeyong places a hand on his chest, looking mildly offended at such suggestion. "I was thanking him. He said he didn't want anything back and there are only a few things I can do and coffee is one of them."

"I am not understanding a single thing," Yuta groans and messes his hair up, it falls on his eyes and he blows it away with anger. "Explain."

"Mark offered to let me use his employee discount, different from you," Taeyong huffs and takes a step to stand closer to Mark but the boy takes a step back and keeps his eyes wide, staring at Taeyong as though he's an specimen from another planet.

"Just ring his purchase on my name. Thanks for the coffee, I uh, I have to work," Mark mumbles and starts walking away, not turning back once to see if anyone's following him or trying to get his attention.

When Mark has disappeared from sight, Yuta turns to his friend with a disapproving look on his face. Taeyong doesn't understand what he has done wrong - because honestly, he really didn't do anything wrong, Yuta's just overreacting.

"You're abusing a poor kid's good heart," Yuta says and Taeyong looks at him like he has accused him of committing a crime. Youngho gives up on them and walks back to stand behind the counter in case any customer decides to pay for their stuff. "You had the audacity of asking him?"

"He offered it to me, alright?" Taeyong exclaims and sighs, leaving Yuta to talk to himself and skipping around the store in search of the things he planned on buying this month.

Yuta does not quite believe it but lets it pass since it's not a problem related to him anymore.

 

 

It seems that Mark's done a good deed after all, Yuta seems happier and is working better than before, not worrying much about Taeyong anymore and even Dongyoung is pleased by the shift on his demeanour. Although, Mark doesn't quite understand why Yuta was so adamant about letting Taeyong use his employee discount on the first place, so he decides to ask him about it.

"I don't know if it makes sense or not but we are friends and all, so allowing Taeyong to use my employee discount would be like, telling him that he can always get what he wants from me," Mark nods at his explanation, holding himself back from grimacing at the ridiculous logic coming from his co-worker. "Anyway, look who's here again."

Mark turns around and ducks not to be seem, Yuta busts out laughing and catches Taeyong's attention.

"Hello," Taeyong greets them and Mark takes a deep breath before straightening up and smiling brightly at him.

"Hi," he replies and looks over at Yuta stifling his laughter, Mark is a calm person but he really feels like punching Yuta right now. "What brings you here? Are you going to buy more clothes?"

"Oh no, of course not," Taeyong waves a dismissive hand with a smile and Mark tilts his head, clearly confused because buying clothes is the sole purpose of Taeyong showing up at all and now he's there after less than a week from all the shopping he did. "I came here to ask you something."

"Yes?" Mark trails off, a little taken aback by it, he glares at Yuta when the older snorts really loud, even catching the attention of a few customers looking through the clothes. "Oh, look. Dongyoung is coming our way and he doesn't look very happy."

"Oh shit," Yuta doesn't look around to check where Dongyoung is coming from, just dashes to the inventory and Mark sighs in relief.

"I did not know you were this kind of person," Taeyong comments, impressed that Yuta just ran away fast like that. "Anyway, I wanted to know when you have your break," he smiles and stares expectantly at Mark.

"What? Why?" Mark says without thinking, Taeyong shakes his head in amusement and even laughs a little, Mark doesn't understand a thing.

"I just wanted to know if you'd like to go over to the coffee shop I work at to have a drink, as a thanks?" Taeyong says right when Dongyoung is actually passing by, Mark sweats ready to be scolded for chatting with Taeyong when he is supposed to be working.

"Mark," Dongyoung says and look over at his wristwatch, Taeyong turns his head to see who's the owner of the voice and nods in a form of greeting. "You can go out with your," he gives Taeyong a look from head to toe before looking back to Mark. "Your friend. Your break starts in ten minutes but there's not much movement at the moment."

If Mark has thought that Dongyoung had no heart or that he lived to see others suffer, he was absolutely wrong but he does not get why he decides to be nice when it's not exactly needed though, Mark was thinking of a way to decline Taeyong's invitation politely but now there's no way he can do that.

"What a great timing," Taeyong says with joy in his voice and entwines his arm with Mark's without asking for it and drags him out of the store. Yuta peeks at the scene from the door that leads to the inventory and laughs until he sees Dongyoung fixing his gaze in his direction.

 

 

The atmosphere in the coffee shop is one that Mark had already expected, the smell of freshly brewed coffee and out of the oven cake, Taeyong seems pleased by the expression on his face and lets go of him.

"Take a sit," Taeyong points around but the entire place is extremely packed, he looks distressed for a moment but sees a couple getting up from a table at the far end of the place and runs to it, sitting down and calling Mark to go over with one wave of his hand. "I'll just take these to the kitchen," he gets up once Mark seated and taking care of the table so it is not claimed for someone else and rushes with the empty plates and cups.

While he's alone, Mark takes the menu that's by the side and scans it in silence, gaping internally at how expensive everything is. He's so distracted with it that he doesn't notice Taeyong claiming the seat in front of him.

"What do you want to order? It's on me," Taeyong laughs when Mark lets go of the menu in surprise. "Do you like chocolate? I just saw Sicheng taking a few muffins from the oven, they're my favorite."

"I think I'll have one Americano," Mark says shyly, choosing the cheaper option and Taeyong frowns at him.

"Are you sure? There are many things you can choose," he takes the menu Mark's dropped and points to it while reciting what they have to offer but Mark shakes his head. In the end, Taeyong has to give in and accept that he only wants a simple Americano after all. "I still got the muffins though."

"Ah, you shouldn't have," Mark mutters and looks down at the table.

"You don't like chocolate?" Taeyong asks and Mark opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out, he slaps his own forehead for being so awkward. "There's no reason to worry about the price, I have a five percent discount. Besides, kids your age like sweets, don't they?"

"I'm not a kid," Mark snorts and covers half of his face with his hands, looking away and trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. "I'm eighteen already."

There's an amused expression on Taeyong's face and Mark doesn't manage to get what's so funny about what he's said. He's about to ask him because Mark's direct like that but a good looking male stands by their side with a tray in hands and Mark lifts his arms from the table, allowing him to put the order on it.

"Thanks, Sicheng," Taeyong pats his arms and Sicheng leaves, rolling his eyes at Taeyong - if Mark saw it right. "Anyway, it's almost the end of the term for me so it means it's the end of your school year as well, do you know what you want to do with your life?"

Mark wrinkles his nose and drinks the Americano instead of answering him right away, he gives it a thought or two before lowering the glass and picking the muffin on the plate Taeyong's pushing to him, already taking a bite of his and waiting for his answer.

"No idea," he answers after some more silence and Taeyong nods, not saying anything about it. "I might just work for some more time instead of applying for college, save money and all," he tentatively bites the muffin and stares at a quiet Taeyong, wondering why he's not talking nonstop like the outgoing person he looks like he is - from what Mark has observed when he's with Yuta or Youngho during the few times he's seen them interact. "What do you major in at college?"

Taeyong shakes his head, forcing himself out of his daze and looking back at Mark, he sips his coffee before doing anything.

"Media and Communication plus a minor in Photography," he smiles, Mark holds back the laughter when he sees the muffin crumbles on his lips and teeth. "You look like you'd fit there, most people in my class remind me of you."

"How?" Mark asks and Taeyong pursues his lips with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I don't know, they just remind me of you," Mark gets a shrug along with the reply and Taeyong gulps all of his coffee down, just then noticing that Mark finished it all a few minutes ago. "Do you want to go back to the store? You don't look very comfortable with me," he scrunches his nose up and Mark eases the serious expression he has on, he was too immersed in thinking about what Taeyong has said and didn't notice he was actually frowning while looking at the boy in front of him. "Sorry for dragging you here so randomly."

"No, it's fine," Mark reassures him and avoids eye contact when Taeyong smiles at him, suddenly finding his cherry colored hair very interesting. "It was all good and I am feeling bad that you're paying for it."

"But it's my way of paying you back for letting me use your employee discount," Taeyong replies and widens his eyes when he turns to the side and Sicheng is glaring at him while tapping his wrist. "Shit, my break ends in five minutes."

"No problem, I was actually thinking of going back to the store anyway. Thanks for the coffee and the muffin," Mark gets up and bows at Taeyong, turning to leave when he's held back by the arm, looking back at Taeyong a little confused.

"If you want to use my discount here, you're free to," Taeyong suggests with a shy smile that Mark hasn't seen before and lets go of his arm. "Do come around often, it'd be nice to have someone who's not sarcastic ninety-nine percent of the time or just not interested in what you're speaking for a change."

"How can you so easily assume I'm not like that?" Mark asks with an amused grin, Taeyong puts a hand on his shoulder and Mark feels it burning there - good looking people have always made him nervous and Taeyong is no different. "I could be the biggest asshole in Seoul."

"Boy, you're as sweet as that muffin, you can't fool anyone," Taeyong laughs at how Mark turns red at the comparison, bringing his hand back to himself and taking a step back.

"I'll think about it then," Mark mumbles and walks out of the shop without looking back, his cheeks burning red and his mouth dry.

 

 

Mark thought about accepting Taeyong's offer and going to get some coffee the following day, but it's not really needed when he sees Taeyong entering the store at the moment he's about to go on break, a bag with what looks like the muffins from yesterday in one hand and a coffee cup holder on the other.

In the distance, you can hear Yuta groaning or something close to that.


End file.
